Shrine of Oneshots
by Angellinna
Summary: Somthing I am doing. Dare you to take a gander Grins
1. Default Chapter

1. Stink Bomb Demon

"I'll have you know I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself." Hollered Kagome.

"Yeah? Since when" Hollered a red faced half-dog demon whoes name was Inuyasha.

"SIT" She had it with him. No longer would she , Kagome put up with Inuyasha's ignorance.

He truely was pathetic.

"Why did ya do that for huh" Mumbled Inuyasha as he composed himself. Kagome ready to sit him another lost it.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN! YOU KNOW DARN WELL WHY I DID YOU LOSER" She stormed. "I never asked to be save. You simply just flung yourself infront of me! You Idiot! How do you exspect me to learn if your always gonna rescue me? '_Ewwwwwww...whats that smell?'_

Inuyasha had decided to gove Kagome a few sword fighting lessons. This being lesson number one they weren't getting any where. Everything was fine and dandy until Inuyasha decided to tackle Kagome to the ground as a slightly peeved off bug demon atempted to stink bomb Kagome. But she wasn't scared.

re-enacted: Drawings and Narration done by Shippo

_Shippo takes some crayons and loads of paper and draws numberous pictures. After finishing his collects his breath and hold up picture number one: _Kagome is poking a stink bug demon no bigger than Shippo.

_Shippos placed picture number one down and and picks up picture number 2:_ Kagome is swinging her sword at the bug demon and falls and Inuyasha flings himself ontop of Kagome.

_Shippo places picture number two down and picks up picture number 3:_ Stink Bug Demons throws a stink bomb towards Kagome.

_Shippo placed picture number 3 down and picks up picture number 4:_ Inuyasha gets hit with a stink bomb and starts yelling at Kagome.

_AN: Due to large amounts of violence I firmly suggest you to read past this part._

"SIT BOY" "Ewwwwwww...what is that smell Inuyasha" Kagome held her nose as she watched Inuyasha angerly sit himself up . Inuyasha had taken on look at Kagome and growled deeply. His eyes looking past her to a bug demon skitting away. "No you dont" He then attacked the bug demon. But apparently it didn't faze the little guy cause as soon as Inuyasha was within striking distance the little guy let Inuyasha have it.

_Stong gasses fill the area and the bug demon escapes. As the fog clears we see an unconsious Inuyasha lieing face down. _

_Kagome returns from behind a tree and goes to collect Inuyasha._

"Inuyasha you really are pathetic."

_We see Kagome dragging a passed out Inuyasha towards Kaede's village shakying her head._


	2. Story Two: Batteries are a life saverSa...

Kagome followed Sango through the mist of the woods. "You sure it was this way?" Kagome asked softly bringing a finger to her chin as she clutched her bath towel and supplies. While also a little portable cd player with speakers in a bag. She then saw the steam and Sango looking back to her with a grin. With that look in her eyes everytime a hotspring came in to veiw.

Miroku and Inuyasha had already had there time to bath and shippou was fast a sleep by the fire next to kilala.

"Yep I knew it was here. Come on lets hurry!" Both girls shared a giggle as they raced towards their long awaited destination.

Kagome reached the spring first but Sango wasn't far behind. "Golly Sango I thought you were faster than that and I had all this stuff to carry too man..." Sango gave her a shocked looked and Kagome started to burst out laughing. "I'm only kidding honey" Kagome said in an attempt to brush it off lightly. Sango raised an eyebrowl and stuck her toungue out making a face and both girls shared another laugh.

They both quickly undressed and stepped into the spring their skin becoming flushed by the heat. "Hey Wait check this out!" Kagome said as she stood up and went for the cd player. "Oh batteries are a life saver." Kagome said happily. Sango looking puzzled but never the less paitently awaited to see what "this" was. Kagome set the speakers close to the edge of the spring and placed a circular shaped thing inside to what seemed like a big black box with diffrent things on it. " What magic is this?" Sango asked as she was leaning over close to get a better look at this "thing". "Your gonna love it! ITs music!" Kagome then pushed one of the knobs and matalic sounds began to blare from the other black boxes close to the spring. Sango sat back as a voice began to sing in harmony . She was then surprised as Kagome began to sing along with it and she started dancing in the spring causeing ripples to form in the water. And as if on contact Sango began to laugh as the music changed into somthing that was faster and harder and Kagome began to start jumping fast in the air her hair going ever where. But Sango although laughing joined her in this music. She started mimicing Kagome with the turns and the head banging swaying her hips to the point that both girls were dancing with there eyes closed and Sango picking up on the lyrics singing along. Time was soon flying by.

Inuyasha's ears began to twitch as somthing caught his attention. Loud noise along with more noise. It was coming from the direction the girls had gone to bath at. He knew better than barge in on them bathing he knew all well the consquences of that. But still somthing about this didn't seem right. He saw movement comming from that direction and stood quickly. It was mirkou and his face was blood red and his eyes were starstruck. He didn't seem to see Inuyasha standing right next to him. But the loud "Hey monk." commit brought him out of his daze and before Inuyasha could ask what was with him he held up his hand and walked by him shaking his head as a heartfelt laugh escaped his lips. "All is well with the world this night.. all is perfectly well." He sat there next to the fire as he closed his eyes as a smile graced his lips.

"What the crap...?" Was Inuyasha's only commit as he watched the monk in such an odd behaviour. But shrugged it off.

Kagome and Sango had lost all track of time and was very quick to clean themselves and stepped out of the spring. Both collected their belongings and walked back to the camp both were to tired to really speak other than a smile and as they reached the camp they saw Miroku in a daze and didn't even move as Sango walked by him. Kagome plopped down next to Inuyasha smiling. "Did you miss me?" She asked innocently. "Feh" was Inuyasha's remark and crossed his arms over his chest. Kagome just sighed and she then looked at the daze out Monk. She waved a hand in front of his face a few times before she got a reaction.

"Oh hello lady Kagome. Please exscuse me." He then quickly removed himself as he walked in the direction toward Sango who had gone to the trees to collect a few things.

"What's up with him?" Kagome asked softly. "I wouldn't know." Replied Inuyasha still with his arms crossed. "I only know is that he claims all is well with the world...or some mobo jumbo like that. What was all that nose any way?" Kagome was very quiet as she was contimplating somthing. Her cheeks began to get red and she started going into fits of laughter. Inuyasha startled by her outburst looked at her with one eyebrow up as if she had grown two heads. But didn't say anything.

Sango was rummaging through her bag for the lotion Kagome ad gave her that smelt really good. She was rubbing it on her hands as she heard someone come up behind her. She turned around quickly and was met with Miroku's steel,blue eyes that were looking at her mezmorized. She broke his stare and and turned back around with the intention of taking her bag in her hands. She was shocked as he came closer towards her resting a hand around her waist and his lips towards her ear. "Batteries really are a life saver Sango." He then quickly removed himself from her as he began to hum a tune that Sango knew only to well. Her face became redder than a rasberry and that is when she herd him laugh. She couldn't help it either she turned around to see how far away he was and she then let the laughter escape. " Miroku I'm so going to kill you." With that she walked towards the camp with a slight smile on her lips.


End file.
